Help Me Or Not
by shoes-mylove
Summary: FOXAY! Fox asked Kay for her help in getting somebody back. But least did he know, Kay puts him in suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**Help Me or Not**

_This is my...4th story. I really hope you guys like it. I have to say…this part I wrote flowed through by head so easily. I loved it:). I do. Well uh…I wrote this like two hours ago when I was waiting in my mom's car, waiting for my film to get developed. I hope all of you like it and comment on it. A lot! Here goes..._

"I want her back."

Kay raised an eyebrow up at the man who was sitting across from her. Here they were at the Book Café when all of a sudden; he decided to blurt out this sentence.

"I am not a confessional booth nor am I priest, Fox." Kay said as the blond man stared back at her.

"I know. I'm just saying."

"Right..." Kay nods her head slowly. "You don't say Fox. You never say anything just to say it." She didn't quite believe his answer as she began to lift her cup of coffee and sipped on it. "And another thing. Why would you tell me anyways? What can I possible do with that piece of information? You telling me this do you no good. So-"

Fox interrupts, "Why am I telling you then?" Kay nodded. "I want your help."

Kay almost spat out her coffee. She puts her coffee down and quickly looked up at Fox. Her mouth was practically opened from his confession. She can tell he was serious about this but Kay couldn't help but chuckle.

"Stop that." Fox ordered but Kay refused to stop.

"I'm sorry but..." She tries to keep her composure. "You sit there...Acting all calm and collect...Asking me for my help? And I can't simply chuckle at it?" She questioned him. She waited for an answer from Fox but all he gave her was a nod. "God. You're so serious about this."

"It's a serious matter." Fox said. Kay rolled her eyes and decided to brush his seriousness off.

"In the time I have known you...you have never been that type of man to be serious with a girl like her." Kay exclaimed.

"She's different."

"Ha!" Kay shook her head. "Different? Please! You want a challenge. Since Whitney is off pleasing Chad, you can't stand the fact that your half brother can make your leftovers feel alive then you ever could. Admit it. It gets under your skin."

"I love her." Fox stated.

Kay scoffs and replies, "That's not love Nicholas. It's pure lust. You want her cause you can't have her. And it's tearing you apart."

Fox shook his head as she spoke. When she was done speaking, Fox said, "It's not just about Chad. She's the only woman who've I truly loved." Kay rolled her eyes. "Believe whatever you want. So, are you done with your judgments?"

Kay shrugged. "I guess. For now...But I'll have some more later."

"Fine. So, are you going to help me?" Fox asked again. Kay couldn't help but crack a smile which Fox saw and said, "Kathleen!" Kay shoots him a look saying 'don't call me that'.

"I'm sorry!" Kay exclaimed. "It's funny how you're asking for my help." Fox shakes his head.

"Why is it so funny?" He asked.

"The almighty womanizer...Fox Crane. Reduced to asking the opposite sex for help when he supposedly said he knew what all woman wants." She clicks her tongue together. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

"Enough with that. Whitney's different."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Kay sighs as she fiddles with the napkins. "You said that already. But I bet you say that about every woman that has crossed your path."

Fox leaned closer to Kay with his elbows on the table, "Do you think I think you're different?"

Kay stops fiddling with the napkins and looked into Fox's eyes. Fox can see something spark in them that he had never seen before.

Kay simply replied, "Nicholas. I don't think. I know. I know that you know I'm different. I intrigue you somehow. That's why you asked for my help. It's actually a no-brainer." Kay smirked at Fox and looked at the clock behind Fox and realized what time it was. Fox looked at the clock too and when he turned to look at Kay, she was already out of her seat with her things and coffee in hand. Fox got up too.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Kay looked at him then to the clock. She looked from the clock back to him.

"Our little meeting went a little longer then I expected."

"How? It's not like you have anywhere important to be." Kay shoots him a hurt look.

"My life doesn't revolve around people like you."

"And mines do?" Fox questioned.

"Nicholas..."

"Kay..." Fox imitated Kay.

"I'm sorry but I have some important matters to deal with. She leaned towards his cheek and kissed it. "I'll talk to you later." She pulled away and headed towards the door.

As she head to the door, Kay smirked to herself. Fox, at that moment, realized Kay never answered his question. He shouted, "You never answer my question!" Kay couldn't believe how she managed to distract him from answering that question. The last thing she heard before she went out of the café was, "So are you gonna help me or not?" Kay decided that she would answer that question at another time. Fox, who was still at the Book Café, sat back in his chair and sighed to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Fox was in his office at Crane Mansion. He was sitting down on his chair, practically staring at his phone like he was waiting for it to ring. He glanced away then quickly looked back at the phone.

"Are you waiting for a call?"

Fox winced at the person who spoke.

"Not at all." Fox said as he looked up to the person who spoke. He say Kay in all her glory. She had a conquering smirk on her face.

"Then why were you staring at the phone? You weren't waiting for me to call, were you?" Kay sat down at the couch. Fox began to get up and walk towards her.

"Why would I wait for a call for you?"

Kay looked up at Fox who took a seat diagonally from her. She said, "Because you're waiting for an answer."

Fox scoffs. "An answer? For what?"

Kay gently grinned at Fox and said, "Reduced to sly remarks." She shakes her head. "I'm disappointed in you." Kay shifted herself to get comfortable.

"So, what is your answer?"

"Excuse me?" Kay looked at Fox, playing confused.

"My question the other day. Yes or no?" He asked.

Kay looked around, acting confused. "What- What are you talking about? Question? What question?"

"Kay!"

"Nicholas."

"You want me to repeat, don't you?" He watches her nod with a smirk. "Okay. I will repeat this one last time." Kay nods in agreement. "Will you...Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett...-"

"You know this feels like you're proposing to me. You aren't are you? Cause this will be awkward for both of us if we end up in a three way with Whitney." Kay said. She watches Fox glare at her. "Fine. Go on."

Fox continues, "Will you just help me get Whitney back?"

Kay waves her hand around and said, "And why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you do it?" Kay looks at him for more persuasion. Fox sighs. "Okay. Uh...you would help me be...cause...I am your best confidante." Kay raises her eyebrow like she was saying 'yeah right'. "Because...you love to get under people's skin." She keeps waving her hand in circles for more. Fox went through a bunch of because until he said, "Because I will be forever indebt to you." Kay smiles at that answer.

"I'll think about it." Kay got up.

"Did you come here to mock me?" Fox stood up as well.

Kay shrugs, "Sure. I should've waited longer. Let you tear your hair out from the suspense. Get you worked up whenever the phone rang."

"Your first plan?"

Kay shrugged a shoulder and replied, "One of them." She heads to the door.

"When do I get your answer?" Fox asked as he followed her to the door.

"One of these days." Kay said, being discreet about it. "When you least expect it. Still want the suspense there."

Fox nods as he should have known this would have happened. "Of course."

"I'll see you." Kay opens the door.

"I want an answer soon!" Fox yelled out at Kay. Kay turned her head to look at Fox.

"Maybe!" Kay shouted back as she left.

Fox watches the door close. He turns around and walks towards to his little alcohol bar on the corner of his office. He mumbles to himself, "Why do I put up with her?" He sighs and shakes his head as he made a drink for himself. "Can't believe this." He sips on his drink. He looks to the door then at his drink. "And reduced to talking to my drink. Reduced...God. I'm even picking up Kay's words. Damnit." He downs the last of his scotch.

_Okay so...I wrote this...well…wrote this just last night on Monday, March 20, 2006 uh...yeah... Just want to let you guys know...For now apparent reason. Lol. Kind of tired so uh...yeah...I hope all who reads like it. I'm sorry if it's a little shorter than part 1. I'm also sorry that the end is like part 1's end. I didn't expect it to be that way but it left a sort of small cliffhanger. So far...I like this story and plan to write more but I may pause like my first story if I don't have a great idea in my head. So...please comment and I appreciate everyone who reads and especially those who comment. Thanks:). _


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Kay was at her father's house. It had been a couple of days since her last meeting with Fox. She wanted to keep her distant because it was far too easy for her to get to Fox. She was setting up the plates in the kitchen. After setting the plates, she begins to set up the forks and spoons. Her father came out of the kitchen in a navy blue apron and a pan in hand.

"You set the table yet, honey?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh." Kay looked up at her father and smiles. "All done. All...perfect." She looks down at the table at her work.

"Thank you honey." He walks over to her and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. "I appreciate this."

"No prob dad." She turns to her father and follows him into the kitchen. "It's not everyday you cook for your family."

Sam chuckles. "That's true. I want everything to be perfect."

"Anything special dad?" Kay took a piece of vegetable from the plates by the stove. "You cooking is really rare. Is it the whole meet and greet?"

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"You know. The woman you've been hiding from your family." Sam shakes his head at his eldest daughter on how she found out. Kay knew he was wondering how she found out.

Kay said, "And how did I found out you were keeping a woman away from us?" Sam nods, looking for an answer. "It's simple. You've been kind of secretive. And I've been eavesdropping on your conversations –"

Sam stopped stirring and looks up at Kay, "Kay..."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help. With all the hiding and all from you, I needed to know what was up."

"So you resorted to eavesdropping? Being nosy?" Sam questioned.

"When you say it like that...it sounds bad." Kay said.

"How would you say it honey?" Sam asked.

Kay thought for a second and replied, "I saw simply...checking up on you because...I thought there was something wrong?" Kay squinted her eyes not to see her father's reaction. She didn't expect that sentence to sound like a question. When she opened her eyes, she saw her father stare at her. "Fine! Is it that bad that I want to know what's going on with my dad?"

Sam sighs. "I guess not."

"Good." Kay smiles at him. Both heard the doorbell ring.

"Can you get that honey? I got to put these in the-" Kay nods as she took a sip form a wine glass.

"Absolutely." Kay put the glass down and heads to the door. The doorbell rings again. "Hold on!" Kay shouted. She stands in front of the door and fixes herself up. She opens the door and sees the one and only Fox. He had champagne in his hand.

"Hi!" He said.

"What are you doing here?" Kay asked as he went into the house. "And come right in. I want you to." She said sarcastically.

"Well..." Fox looks around the living room and pursed his lips together. "I have to say this house is beautiful." He walks to the fireplace and looks at the pictures on the mantle. He spots a picture of young Kay and picks it up. "This you?" He looked to Kay then back at the picture.

Kay walked over to Fox and takes the picture out of his hands. "Yes. You still haven't answered my question."

"Nor have you." Fox said.

Kay shook her head.

Fox began to walk around the room again then stopped by the cross between the living room and the dining room. He turns to Kay. "Your father invited me for dinner."

"Really?" Kay asked.

Fox nods. "I brought some champagne. So if you want any-" Kay took the bottle out of his hand and read the bottle.

"Nice year." She said, referring to the year of the champagne.

"The best." Fox looks around again until they heard a voice.

Sam shouted from the other room, "Who was at the door?"

"Oh!" Kay said. "Nobody in particular." Fox smirks at her comment to her father.


	4. Chapter 3b

**Part 3b**

Sam goes into the living room and sees Fox. "Fox. Good. You're here." Sam replied as he went into the living room. He spotted a champagne bottle in Kay's hand. "Did you bring that?" Sam said while pointing at the bottle.

Fox looks over at the bottle in Kay's hands and nods. "Yup. I brought that." He looks over to Kay and gives her a smile. Kay, in return, threw him a sneering look.

"Great!" Sam replied. "Bring it here Kay." Kay followed her father's order. She walked over to him and handed him the bottle. He looked at the date. "Nice one. Thank you Fox."

"Anytime Mr. Bennett."

"You can call me Sam."

Fox nods, "I'll do that...Sam."

Sam smiles and says, "Well, I'm gonna go back to the kitchen. Make yourself at home."

Fox looked over to Kay and says, "Will do Sam. Will do." Sam leaves the room. Fox watches him go then turned his attention back to Kay. He loved the expression of her face at the moment. It was full of irritation and anger. "You look absolutely beautiful when you're irritated and angry." Kay removed her hands from her hips and crossed her arms together. Fox somehow felt attracted to her at the moment. He didn't want her to use that against him so he decided not to tell her.

He walks over to her and sits on the couch. He pats to the seat next to him but Kay just glared at him. She gave him the 'are you kidding' look. He patted the seat next to him again. Kay gave out a sigh and sat next to Fox. She sat down, looking forward. Fox sat facing Kay. He stared intently at her, but Kay didn't seem to be fazed by this.

"We all know it would be your best interest to help me." Fox explained. He heard a scoff come from her.

Kay turned her head and looked at Fox. "You really think so?" Fox nodded. "In my best interest?" Fox nods again.

"Yes. Your best interest. You can gain a lot from me." Fox turned his head away from Kay with a high above attitude.

"Such as?" Kay asked, really wanting to know how he would answer the question.

"Well...for one. Manipulate people better." Kay scoffed. "What?"

"I can manipulate better then you ever can in your whole life time." Kay said confidently.

Fox shakes his head and countered, "I thought it."

"Why? Because you're a guy and guys are more manipulative because you "ruled" woman during one time in you guy's whole lifetimes? Or is it being with tons of woman makes you cocky enough to think you can scheme into getting a woman? My friend...I think this whole persona you got here is...old." Kay waited for a reaction from Fox.

"Old?" Fox looked to Kay. She gave him a shrug.

"Kay!" A yell came from the kitchen.

Kay shouts back, "Yeah?"

"Can you help me set up the table?"

"Sure." Kay got up from the couch. She left Fox contemplating what she said.

_I was planning to make this chapter a long one but I decided not to. I didn't have the heart to draw this out cause I wanted to leave it at that and continue with part C with the dinner. So, please review. I love your reviews! I really appreciate them. Thank you very much:)_


	5. Chapter 3c

**Chapter 3c**

It was later that the guest started to pile in with dishes they made in hand. Kay helped her father by taking those dishes and setting it on the table. As minutes passed, everybody that Sam expected was at his house. Everybody was casually standing in the living room. Sam came out of the kitchen.

"Everybody! Can I get your attention please?" Sam yelled out. He was trying to get his guest attention. "If you all can listen to me for a second, dinner will be served in the dining room. If you can go in there and take a seat, we should start dinner." Everybody was muttering in agreement. They started towards the dining room and sat down at the tables. Fox particularly waited until he saw Kay sit down at a seat. He deliberately took a seat across from her. Kay groaned softly to herself as Fox took a seat across from her. Fox was satisfied with the reaction he got from Kay.

Dinner was being served now. Kay tried to divert her gaze from Fox to the food on her plate but Kay can feel his eyes burning into her. She felt his eyes off of her once the sound of a woman's voice was thrown in the ear.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught up with work."

Kay didn't have to look to figure who the voice belong too. She knew it belong to Whitney Russell. Kay briefly glanced up and spotted Fox staring at Whitney.

Kay whispered to herself, "And this got interesting." She decided to see how the scene unfolded. Whitney took a seat next to Fox. Fox licked his lips as she sat down. He looked over to Kay and sees a smile on her face. He throws her back a glare. Kay just raised an eyebrow. They were having a conversation not with their mouth but instead, with their expressions and eyes.

With Kay raising her eyebrows, she was saying, _there goes Whitney. So what are you going to do?_

Fox stared into Kay's eyes, _Help me. _Fox could almost see the glint of smile in her eyes laughing at him. He sighs to himself but didn't realize Whitney heard.

"Hey, are you okay Fox?" Whitney asked. Fox looked to Whitney and nodded. He looked back at Kay.

Her expression said, _Ha. Really okay, right? I'm surprise you're not screaming at the top of your lungs. She's close to you, isn't she? Just in reach. _

Fox could tell she was taunting him. Kay and Fox had this connection. A connection where no words need to be said out loud to be known. All they had to do was give each others looks and they immediately started a battle between great minds.

Their connection was interrupted when the sound of Sam clanging his knife to his champagne glass. When Sam got everybody's attention, he got up and held his glass up.

"I'd like to take this chance and tell everybody how...grateful I am that all of you came. I really appreciate this. As you know...I invited everybody I feel close to. Who...I've known for many years...to tell you some big news I have been keeping until to the right moment. Which is...now." Everybody was smiling at his speech. "I know...everybody's curious to know the news. Especially my oldest daughter, Kay..." He looks to Kay and smiles at her. "Here it goes. I want everybody to meet my fiancée. Ivy Winthrop. Ivy. Stand up." Ivy looked around and smiled. She got up and walked over to Sam. "You all know Ivy."

Everybody was shock at this but not as shocked at Kay. Kay literally had her mouth opened. Kay looked from the couple to her food. She stared down, still in shock over the news. She couldn't believe her father's news. When she looked up, Fox was equally shock but smirked. He looked at Fox and can tell Kay was beginning to feel more then shock.


	6. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"I can not believe this!" Kay screamed. "Ughhhh!" Kay started pacing. "No. This can't be happening. Absolutely not!" She stopped for a second from pacing but started it up again.

"Well it is honey." Fox said while sitting on the bench at the dock. "And will you stop with that pacing?" Kay stopped and glared at him with her hand on her hips. "It's giving me a headache." Fox lifted his hand up to his head and rubbed it gently.

"Deal with it!" Fox was shocked at her outbreak of a shout. "I'm sorry. I just-I am annoyed at the moment, okay? So don't tell me what to do." Fox threw his arm up as a sign of he was going to stop. Kay sat down next to Fox and threw her head on his shoulder. "What am I gonna do Fox?" She groaned that kind of sounded like a whine.

"I don't know. Honestly. I'm glad my mom is happy. She hasn't been happy in awhile." Fox stated.

Kay scoffed and lifted her head, "She had plenty of fun trying to run my life." She got up from the bench and stood in front of Fox. "Fox..." She whined. "Help me!" She watched Fox as he let out a chuckle. Kay's eye flickered in curiosity. "What's so funny?"

Fox lifted a finger up, saying give him a second or two. He began, "Isn't it ironic that I ask for your help and then...you come and ask me?"

"What's so ironic about that?" Kay asked.

"We both...want to break somebody we love apart from the people we hate." Fox exclaimed.

Kay shakes her head, "not really ironic Fox."

"Well whatever. A compromise Kay. I help you and in return you help me. So? How 'bout it? We need help. Why not helping each other? What do you say about it?" Fox explained.

Kay shook her head profusely. "Nah uh. No way." She said as she paced.

"Why not?" Fox said as he got up.

"Why not?" Kay suddenly stopped and scoffed. "Fox. There is no way I am gonna help you get Whitney back."

"Fine. Then there's no chance I'm going to help you break our parents up." Fox started to walk away from the bench.

"Fox! Come on! Don't be like that!" Kay shouted. Fox turned around and faced her.

"You're the one being like that." Fox said.

"Am not." She shook her head as she said this.

"Am too." He said while nodding.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Am too Kay."

Kay gave out a frustrating groaned.

"You are so complicated!"

Fox replied, "Right back at yah."

"Okay. Okay." She put her hands on her waist. Then removed one hand and started gesturing. "Um...let's stop this little childish argument, okay?"

"It's fine with me. I'm not the one uh, acting like the child here."

"Yes you were!" Kay yelled.

"No. It was you." He said while nodding.

Kay sighed softly, "We're not getting anywhere with this, are we?"

Fox smiles and shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Well..." Kay ran her hand through her head. "Let's go somewhere that's more civilized." Fox nodded in agreement. "It's better if we're around more civilized people to discuss this."

"Are you suggesting I'm not civilized?" Fox asked as he followed her out of the Wharf.

"That's not what I said." Fox grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him.

"That's exactly what you said." Kay glared at him. "It's better if we're around more civilized people to discuss this." Fox said in a mocked, high-pitched voice.

"That is not how I sound." Kay called out as she walked away from Fox.

"Oh yes you do sweetheart." Kay stopped walking when he said 'sweetheart'. Kay slowly turned around and walked back up to him.

"Do not call me sweetheart." Kay pointed out. All she could see was Fox's goofy smile on his face. "What?"

"I can call you sweetheart if I want to."

"Really?" Kay asked as he nodded. "Say it again and you'll regret it." Fox leaned towards her face.

"You want to get something to eat...sweetheart." Fox waited for her reaction. After a few seconds passed, Kay kicked him in his shins. "Shit!" He yelled out. He grabbed his shin and hopped around. "Son of a bitch!" He looks up and sees Kay with a satisfied smile.

"I told you never to call me sweetheart." Fox shook his head slowly while holding his shin. "You're lucky I didn't kick you where your jewels are…because that would've really hurt." Kay let out a chuckle afterwards and walked away from Fox.

While Kay walked off, Fox yelled out to her, "Bitch!" When Fox and Kay were a yard or two away, Fox hobbled after her.

_This chapter at first...I lied it but I wasn't sure towards the middle to the end. I think its good but not what I expected it to be. I hate that about myself. Eh...This is the end of part 4. Going to part 5. Hoped you enjoyed it so far. _


End file.
